pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Royale
, 100 |level_required: = Level 2 |match_time: = Unlimited until 1 player remains }} Battle Royale is a multiplayer mode introduced in the 15.0.0 update. It is currently released under beta. How To Play 100 (Although usually nobody joins after 85) players exit a jet/spaceship and descend down onto the map using gliders. They must collect weapons from chests and survive to be the last player standing. As the match goes on, the safe zone decreases in radius each interval of 5 to 60 seconds, and any players unable to reach the zone will constantly lose health (The damage changes/increases throughout the game) every second until they die. Players must get to the safe zones before this happens. As the zone shrinks, players are more close to other players and will eventually lead to the last remaining players fighting inside the small safe zone. The zone will continue shrinking, until everyone is in the death zone. Tips * Try to land in an area with a few players, as often popular areas such as Main Airport or El Resorto often see the early combat. ** Also, try to land near a chest in order to get a starter weapon for defending against any attacking players. ** Main Airport contains a high amount of chests, however it is often contested by other players, making it a high risk-high reward location. **Quiet Village contains a fair amount of chests and is often seen with a small amount of players. ** Areas in the middle of the map such as the Dusty Dump or or Main Airport also contain a large amount of players. * It is generally advised to conserve as much health as possible for the end of the match, try to choose battles strategically and avoid unnecessary confrontations. * Avoid getting too far away from the safe zone, the walls move faster than the player and can deal damage overtime. ** In addition, the zapping sound is audible to players nearby. Weapons Every player starts with a Battle Shovel as a melee weapon to break chests and attack other players. Chests are divided into three tiers; brown chests, blue chests, and Gold chests. Brown chests usually contains default and basic weapons such as the Combat Rifle. Blue chest contains more rare weapons such as the Flaming Volcano. And yellow chests contains the rarest weapons such as the Multitaskers. Brown Chest * Machine Gun * Simple Shotgun * Sniper Rifle * Law Enforcer * Pixel Gun * Pet Dragon * Dual Shotguns * Signal Pistol * Old Comrade * Vandals * Hitman Pistol * Apocalypse * Rocket Jumper * Flamethrower * High Voltage * "Predator" * Poison Hunter Blue Chest * Flaming Volcano * Wyvern *Toy Bomber *Big Fatality Gun *Solar Power Cannon *Minigun Shotgun *Shotgun Pistol *Semi Auto Sniper Rifle *Acid Cannon *Electro Blast Rifle *Sub-zero *Anime Scythe Royal Chest * Royal Fighter * Royal Revolver * Royal Ashbringer * Multitaskers * Royal Sniper Rifle * Anime Scythe * Sub Zero * Semi Auto Sniper Rifle * Champion Mercenary Map The map takes place on a large island with a variety of terrain types. It is divided into several areas similar to levels found in Pixelated World and multiplayer maps. Scary City Scary City is a large city located in the north west part of the map. Chests are likely to spawn on the top of the buildings. This also has the highest chances of gold chests spawning. Hospital The Hospital is a medium sized hospital located at the most northern part of the map. It's possible for chests to spawn on top of the Hospital, as well as the inside. Lucky Lake Lucky Lake is a medium sized lake at the bottom right corner of the map. It contains chests inside RV's and buildings, with a chance of a chest appearing in the middle island. Quiet Village Quiet Village is a small set of buildings located at the most southern part and also the middle of the map. Chests can spawn inside buildings in the corners, or on the gallow. Lovely Farm Lovely Farm is a set of farms located at the western part of the map. This has a high chance of gold chests spawning inside barns or the farmhouses. Mansion The Mansion is a large house located on the top left corner of the map on top of a hill. Chests spawn inside and around the mansion grounds, such as inside rooms or on the balcony. Church The church is a small building surrounded by a cemetery located north and slightly left on the map. Chests can spawn inside the church, inside gazebos, or outside the church's walls. Swamp Dump The Swamp Dump is located directly in the middle of the map. This has a higher chance of blue and gold chests spawning than brown chests around the swamp or on top of hills. In addition, explosive barrels might spawn around the marsh. Lighthouse The Lighthouse is located at the most southern part of the map. There is a chance for gold or blue chests to spawn in front or inside the lighthouse. Crash Site The Crash Site is a crashed yacht located at the bottom left corner of the map on a beach. There are a lot of brown chests in this region, but not much blue or gold ones. Map Expansion On June 14 2018, Cubic.Games has announced on their Facebook that they are going to heavily expand the map, due to the high quantity of requests. The small and unhidden area, found on the bottom right, is the current map. The area that is dark is the area that is going to be the expansion of the map. This expansion was released as part of the 15.1.0 update, and significantly increased the island size 16x. Trivia *This game mode is inspired by the known battle royale games: Fortnite and PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds (PUBG). * The in-game news section and PG3D's official Facebook and Instagram page revealed this mode, along with a hint at a new Chapter 4 for the Singleplayer Campaign Mode. * The map features the Campaign maps Farm, Cemetery, City, Hospital and Bridge, including additional maps such as Mafia Cottage, and Swamp. * Sometimes, if you try to walk up a hill, you instantly "teleport" to the top. * This is the only map that has curved hills. * It's possible to get weapons that belong in Brown or Blue Chests out of Gold Chests, and vice versa. * There's a glitch that if you have two of the same weapon types, where you switch between the two, you can get the weapons back to full ammo. * In the 15.0.1, the Champion Mercenary, Poison Hunter, and the "Predator" were introduced in the gamemode. * Due to being beta, there are many major or minor glitches. * According to the developers. The Battle Royale map is the biggest map in the game. ** However, the map size still says “XL”, just like any ordinary “XL” map. ** It also has the largest player limit in the game, with 30 players. * Sometimes, it is impossible to pick up a weapon when it is dropped in the water. Category:Modes Category:Multiplayer Modes